forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave
Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition ruleset. It was designed by Richard Baker, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, James Wyatt, and Matthew Sernett, and designed for four 4th-level PCs who are expected to reach 7th or 8th level by the conclusion. Based in Wheloon in Cormyr, the Vast Swamp, and the Plane of Shadow in 1374 DR, it sees players investigate a false temple of Mystra, battle through lizardfolk, and uncover a plot by followers of Shar and Cyric to tear a hole in the Weave to create a vast dead-magic zone. Delve into Darkness, Bring the Truth to Light Beyond the pristine façade of the Temple of Mystra, a sinister conspiracy threatens the future of Cormyr. Profane acts within the temple hearken to a mounting threat in the Vast Swamp. Adventurers must cross into the Plane of Shadow to unlock the truth about this growing darkness in time to thwart an attack against Cormyr and the goddess of magic herself. This FORGOTTEN REALMS® campaign adventure is designed for characters of levels 4–7. It can be played as a stand-alone adventure or as the first adventure in a three-part series. Each encounter contains special tactical information for the Dungeon Master and expanded map features for ease of play. Summary A new temple to Mystra has been built in the town of Wheloon. A traveling cleric of the Lady of Mysteries is overjoyed that his faith finally has a temple in Cormyr but when he goes to visit it he barely escapes with his life. He hires the players to investigate. Once inside, they discover that the priesthood is dominating magically adept supplicants and sending them into the Vast Swamp. Following the trail, they meet some lizardfolk who reveal that some of their brethren are being turned into undead and the dominated people go into a castle but never come out again. The undead guard the castle and the party has to fight their way through them to reach a portal to the Plane of Shadow. On the Shadow Plane, they find a monastery and discover a plot by Sharran and Cyricist priests to create a huge area of dead magic. From there they descend into a canyon and battle their way through the native creatures of the plane to find Despayr, the black dragon behind the entire plot. If the party succeeds, the Weave will heal itself, if they fail, Cormyr is in serious trouble. Index Characters :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Creatures :;Animals: :;Generic: • :;Creatures: • • • • • ( ) • • • ( • ) • (amphibious) • • ( • ) • • • • • • • • :;Plants: • • • • • :;Templates: • :: • Locations :;Buildings & Sites: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :;Roads: • • :;Settlements: :;Geography: • • • • • • • • :;Realms: :;Planes: :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Magic :;Magic: • :;Magical items: • • • :;Magical sites: • • :: • • • • • • Organizations :;Businesses: :;Military: • :;Magical: :;Tribes: • • • :: Religions :;Deities: • • • :: • • Miscellaneous :: • • • • • • • • • :: • Appendix External links * Dungeon Masters Guild product page Connections Category:3.x edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Cormyr sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Richard Baker Category:Works by Bruce R. Cordell Category:Works by David Noonan Category:Works by Matthew Sernett Category:Works by James Wyatt Category:Published in 2007 Category:Books